A burst mode operation enables a high-speed synchronous read and/or write operation in a memory device. The burst mode operation involves a multi clock sequence performed in an ordered fashion. The start operation and continue operation with respect to the burst write operation in a synchronous memory device are performed in synchronization with a clock signal or sync signal. On the other hand, an exit operation from the burst write operation is controlled by an asynchronous signal. For instance, in a flash memory, the exit operation is initiated by an asynchronous transition of a chip enable signal from a low level to a high level. However, when the exit operation from the burst write operation is performed asynchronously at the last cycle of the burst write operation, there is a risk that the last cycle of the write operation may be terminated prematurely. To prevent the overlapping of the last cycle of the burst write operation with the exit operation, a control signal requesting an exit from the burst write operation needs to be inhibited for a fixed time interval until the burst write operation is fully completed.
However, if the cycle of the sync signal at a higher frequency is longer than the hold time, there may be cases where a wait time period or a wait cycle must be provided during the period from exiting the burst write operation until moving into the next operation cycle. Implementing a fix for the cases makes the control of the burst mode operation more complex.